


Day 4: Snowball Fight or Snowman

by Rellwen



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Complete Ridiculousness, Decepticons being silly, Gen, Grown Mechs Acting Like Sparklings, Seriously What Do I Tag, Snow megatron, Snowball Fight, Taking a Game Way Too Seriously, snow war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellwen/pseuds/Rellwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assignment lands Knock Out in the frozen northern regions of earth to oversee a mining operation. </p>
<p>Upon completing their task boredom among the vehicon troops snowballs wildly out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Snowball Fight or Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so waaaaaayyy late but I cooked dinner for eighty people on Saturday and dealt with surprise family shenanigans on Sunday so I'll call it even. 
> 
> I'm hoping to be caught up by the end of the week but I'm not holding my breath with the way these fics keep getting away from me. -Its just a snowball fight how long can it possibly get? Apparently about 3000 words.
> 
> Unedited.  
> As always thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

It was cold. Cold and bleak and excruciatingly boring. Knock Out scanned the horizon for the tiniest shred of autobot activity. Or organic activity. Or anything really. Nothing. There was nothing but him, Breakdown, vehicons, and snow. So very much snow.

These were the exact missions Knock Out became a medic to avoid. Here he was knee deep in snow in the middle of somewhere called ‘greenland’, babysitting a bunch of vehicons while they gathered energon out of the single most desolate mine Knock Out had ever seen. They had finished their work cycles ago. All that was left was to wait for the arrival of the nemesis.

“Greenland.” He scoffed, “Who the scrap named this disaster Greenland.” when no answer came to his, admittedly, rhetorical question he turned around, “Breakdown?” His assistant was nowhere to be seen. Luckily it wasn’t difficult to track a three story robot through snow. 

As he rounded the side of the mine he saw a small group of workers gathered around a sort of sculpture in the snow. Though the medic would be hard pressed to identify exactly what it was a sculpture of. It was comprised of three balls of snow each smaller than the last stacked one on top of the other. As he drew closer he could make out the face on the top ball made of twigs pressed into the snow. It also had two larger sticks - small branches really - poking out of the sides of the middle ball. Ohhhhh, It was a person.

“You call that a snowmech?” Another miner taunted, drawing Knock out’s attention, “This is a snowmech!” the purple mech swept a grand gesture towards his sculpture.

While admittedly not the tallest frame, Knock Out actually had to crane his neck to look up at the massive thing. It appeared to be a near life size recreation of Megatron. Breakdown was currently holding up a vehicon so he could attach the head.

Unfortunately the poor vehicon’s cold servos were just not dexterous enough for the task. Snow-Megatron’s head rolled from his grasp hitting the ground it careened down the hill a few paces where it crashed into a mostly complete snowmech obliterating an arm and most of the shoulder.  
One of the vehicons working on the now mutilated snowmech gasped in horror while the other one grabbed the head and lobbed it back, hitting the Snow-Megatron architect square in the chassis. 

A second vehicon grabbed up a fistfull of snow, packed it into a quick ball, and whipped it at the mech who threw Snow-Megatron’s head.

A completely unrelated vehicon tossed a ball into the fray for no apparent reason.

It hit Knock Out in the side of the helm. The red mech swayed dangerously close to toppling over before he righted himself.

Everyone froze.”Who threw that?” He snapped

Several vehicons immediately pointed to on mech and shuffled away from him. The singled out bot looked like he was trying to shrink into himself in terror.

Knockout donned his very best “mad doctor” face. Optics wide and helm tilted at an odd angle he stared at the vehicon, “Was it you?”

The poor vehicon just shivered.

“Get him Breakdown!” He yelled pointing dramatically

The vehicon barely had time to squeak before he was pummeled with a huge clump of snow, knocking him clean off his feet.

Knock Out laughed scooping up some snow and taking off like a shot, diving for cover behind snow megatron.

It barely took a klik for the field to devolve into childish wooping, snow began flying left and right.

Mechs scattered. Some hastily built little shelters, others hid behind less lucky counterparts.

Knock Out was a flash of red ducking and diving between trees, he threw ball after ball into the fray and dodging any snow sent his way.

Breakdown was more like a catapult, making and lobbing huge projectiles. 

A small group of vehicons had come up with a system that left them practically untouchable. Two vehicons threw snow balls while one sat behind the barricade and made ammo.

It worked perfectly for them. Until one of Breakdown’s giant snowballs of doom completely buried them.

Knock Out didn’t notice the comm ping from soundwave indicating their pickup was imminent. Nobody noticed the spacebridge pop up at the front of the mine. Nor when Starscream arrived to discern what was holding up the crew.

As such it came as a complete surprise to Knock Out when the seeker rounded the corner looking ready to launch into a tirade. Feeling cheeky the medic directed his next throw straight at the seeker’s spark. He missed. Pretty terribly. The ball barely grazed the tip of one flared wing. It did the trick though.

“How dare you!” He shrieked whirling on Knock Out only to be met with a second, better aimed, ball crashing into his chest plate. He stumbled back a step. With a growl he charged at the medic transforming to jet mode he maneuvered to send a spray of snow into Knock Out’s stupid smirking faceplate.

Things got so chaotic after that it was hard to keep track of anything. More and more troops were bridged into the field and immediately swept up into battle. Starscream and his armada conducted air raids, swinging low and spewing snow everywhere. They were virtually impossible to aim at too with their white paint on the overcast sky. Knock Out would swear on his spark he saw an insecticon pop up from a hidden burrow and drag unsuspecting mechs into the snowbank. 

Out of nowhere there was a loud concussive sound. Snow flew in every direction interspersed with tiny shards of ice. Knock Out felt the ice tear across his chassis utterly ruining the paint job. There was a moment of calm in that section of the field as everyone tried to regain their bearings. “Who’s the slagger who brought fragging explosives to a snowball fight?!” Knock Out raged.

“That would be me.” 

Knock Out turned to the voice. There not twenty feet away stood the bulky blue and yellow seeker, tall and proud among the vehicons. “Dreadwing. I should have known.”

“Yes you should have.” Came the matter of fact response before the seeker lobbed a snowball at Knock Out.

The medic dodged out of the way and launched his counter attack. 

They battled one on one while the madness raged around them. Inseciton battle cries drowned out the seekers’ screaming engines above. The ring of snow on metal and yells of the troopers so constant it dulled to white noise. A ground bridge swirled to life redirecting a flight of seekers to Primus knew where.

For a while Knock Out and Dreadwing circled one another. The larger mech throwing snow too slow to land a solid hit but quickly enough to keep his opponent on the run. 

Knock Out grabbed the arm out of the snowmech quickly and dove behind Snow-Megatron. Instead of dodging the next projectile he readied himself, “Hey batter, batter!” The red mech sang as swung out with the stick. He connected with an unexpected crack instead of a puff of snow. Knock Out watched as the bomb lodged in the massive snowmech’s leg beeping ominously.

The medic heard a mighty bellow then he was flying through the air. He landed helm first behind a barricade crashing into the occupant already crouched there. A hail of snow pellets and ice rained down on them. Knock Out quickly disentangled himself from the vehicon and kept over the barrier.

Breakdown was crouched on one knee where Knock Out had just been facing down Dreadwing. As the medic watched, cracks spiderwebbed through the snowmech’s legs. Large chunks began to break free and tumble to the ground. “Breakdown!” He tried to yell a warning but it was too late. 

With a loud groan the snow sculpture began to topple. The blue mech made a run for it but was ultimately overtaken by the bulk of the snow chassis. Knock Out appeared at his side, “Hey doc.” He rasped.

“Breakdown, this is no time for naps.” Came the response, “come on, I’ll get you out.”

“I don’t think I can go on~” Breakdown made a huge display of his ‘grevious’ injuries 

“Don’t give up!” Knock Out let his amusement show in his expression but chose to play along, “I’m a medic I’ll patch you up good as new. You’ll see.”

“There’s no time.” Breackdown reached out a feeble hand for Knock Out’s. The red mech clutched the one hand in both his smaller ones desperately as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world,resting his face plate against it. “Just remember, no matter what happens, I always loved you!” a static burst flared from the larger mech’s vocalizer then abruptly his optics offlined and his whole frame went limp beneath the mountain of snow.

“Breakdown?” Knockout paused, resetting his vocaliser for dramatic effect, “...Breakdown?”

He whirlled to his pedes,“You!” he spat jabbing the stick he still held towards Dreadwing in challenge, “You scratched my paint! You took my partner. This means war!” He kicked a spray of snow at the taller mech and took off running for the trees.

Dreadwing pursued at a slower pace "Then you shall have war.” he declared hurling another snow grenade after the medic.

A vehicon popped up from inside a fort a whipped a snowball hitting dreadwing square in the back.  
The hulking mech turned to consider the new assailant. 

“Breakdown was a good mech!” the vehicon cried getting more and more over the top with each word, “He was our friend! And we. will. avenge him!” a chorus of cheering went up and vehicons converged on breakdown’s prone form. They immediately broke into task forces some building new defenses some making ammo, some throwing relentless snowballs at the enemy. 

Knock Out regrouped with his new vehicon battalion and pressed the offensive.

Bit by bit Dreadwing was pushed back for almost a full cycle before backup came in the form of the air commander. “Forward my armada!” Starscream cried, swooping low over Knock Out’s forces and dispersing a light fine snow that seemed to cling to the air obscuring their vision.

Knock Out cursed, they were doomed. Dreadwing had all the flyers and the tactical knowledge. 

“Commander Knock Out!” A vehicon ran up to him giving him a salute, “We’re taking heavy fire on the front lines, sir! What’s our next move?”

Knock Out though about it with all the seriousness of a live battle. He came to a quick decision, “We’re easy targets out here. Let’s use the snow cloud as cover and make for the trees. They’ll give us some cover from the seekers at least.”

The trooper turned to launch the plan into action when a slender servo clamped around Knock Out’s arm.

The medic whirled readying his stick only to come face to face with the decepticon communications officer, “Soundwave?” The visor light up and Starscream’s harsh voice played back in response

“Seekers bombard the cloud and flush them out! Grounders get to the trees and conceal your positions!” The audio clicked off and Soundwave pointed meaningfully in the opposite direction.

“There’s no cover over there!” Knock Out countered rubbing at his damaged plating.

Soundwave simply let go of the other’s arm, turned his back, and began walking away.

A nanoklik later Knockout took off after the vehicon, “Hey! Uhh…”

“My identification code is 4T145, commander.” the vechicon offered.

Knock Out ran a quick decryption program, “So Atlas?”  
The vehicon seemed to perk up at the use of a proper designation rather than the IDC. Knock Out took that as a yes. “First of all, Atlas, don’t call me ‘commander’. Second, there’s been a change of plans. We’re going this way.”

“Won’t that lead us into open territory?”

“I have it on good information that the forest will be no safer.”

Atlas nodded once, “Yes sir!”

With that taken care of Knock Out ran back. It took effort to catch up with Soundwave’s long strides but less than a cycle later he stood with the silent mech waiting for Atlas to join them with the other troops. 

“So what’s the plan?” Knock Out asked, “Run through open territory and hope we don’t get shot?”

If the other mech heard him, he showed no sign.

Mere moments later figures started appearing out of the slowly dissipating snow fog. Atlas emerged first accompanied by another vehicon, “We’ve gotta move fast we’re losing cover!”

Soudwave’s visor lit up again calling everyone’s attention. After a nanoklick of no audio Knock Out leaned forward to make sure he wasn’t missing anything, only to have a wailing screech skewer his audials. The medic barely had time to clamp his servos over the offended receptors when a massive beastial head burst up from beneath the snow.

An insecticon.

The thing disappeared as quickly as it had come leaving a gaping hole in its place. Comprehension dawned on Knock Out as the chief of communications lept down into the hole. After a moment of apprehension he carefully followed suit. 

He landed with a soft thud on the ground. He was in a long tunnel wide enough for two mechs his size to squeeze past each other. It had been dug so deep into the snow there were little patches of earth mixed in with the floor of the tunnel. Knock Out gave a low appreciative whistle, “Wow, love what you’ve done with the place.”

The medic quickly shifted out of the way for the next person to jump down. 

One by one the vehicons jumped down. After the first few Soundwave began to move down the hall. Knock Out and the troops followed after as quietly as they could.

Atlas approached the medic as soon as they began to move out, “A small group elected to stay behind to cover our escape.” He informed him.

Knock Out pondered for while, “If we hurry we could catch the enemy on two fronts.” He suggested, “Soudwave?”

There was a slight whirr before a recording played back,“Your reasoning is...logical.”

They picked up the pace. 

Soon the ragtag group found themselves climbing back out above ground so to speak. Out of the tunnels and straight into mad chaos.

Seekers zipped between, above, and around mechs, trees, and flying projectiles. A smattering of ground troops, lead by dreadwing were launching a full assault into the snow cloud - Ridiculous snow grenades included. While the bulk of the force was centered on something else.

Team Breakdown quickly and quietly filed into preplanned positions advancing as far as they could without being noticed.

They were almost within striking distance when a large form launched itself out of the mass of vehicons and eradicons to swipe at a low flying seeker. The familiar reptilian visage of Predaking snapped its jaws around the tail of said seeker tossing him across the field into the snow right at Knock Out’s pedes. The seeker transformed, looking shaken but not a scratch on him, and stumbled to a standing position. They were quickly met with the bulk of Dreadwing’s troops. 

Knock Out used speed and dexterity to his advantage twirling his stick to deflect incoming attacks and never failing to whip snow back at any given chance. 

Soundwave was at his back deflecting snowball after snowball after snowball. No matter how many came at him none seemed to find their mark. 

It quickly became obvious that Predaking was as much an asset as a liability. He seemed to only be out to get the seekers, namely their commander, but his massive snowballs or flailing appendages put everyone in the crossfire.

Shouts of confusion went up where the snow cloud once was. The secondary vehicon force was probably launching their counter attack. Knock Out couldn’t suppress his grin. He heard Atlas somewhere to his left let out a celebratory woop. The red mech turned to locate the vehicon in time to see a warning symbol flash on Soundwave’s visor. With a lurch of panic he immediately disabled his audial receptors. And attempted to shout a warning.

Knock Out felt the sonic attack hit him. It didn’t hurt, and he couldn’t hear it. But he saw everyone around them clamp servos over their audials. Some swayed or toppled. One poor flier even purged his tanks. 

The medic had the absurd experience of laughing, knowing he was laughing, feeling it, and not hearing anything. It was disorienting and uncomfortable. Soundwave had selected a frequency that caused dizziness. Clever.

Unfortunately, It wouldn’t last forever. Knock Out launched into action. Feeling strangely off balance, he lobbed snowball after snowball into the ranks ahead of him, taking advantage of the window of opportunity. 

Soon enough everyone was lurching back into action.

There was a rumble and an unpleasant creaking groan before the ground beneath predaking shattered dropping the reptilian mech into a deep pit.

Insecticons shrieked their battle cry and swarmed out of the hole in force launching into the battle snowy projectiles raging.

Soundwave and Knock Out were in the middle of attempting to organise their troops into a piercing formation meant to separate the enemy force into two smaller forces when a mighty wind accompanied by the roar of flight engines bombarded them.

Every mech in the field turned to watch as their mighty leader transformed midair and plummeted from the sky sinking several feet into the snow. The ground shook with the force of his impact. “Starscream!” he roared blazing optics searching.

The air commander was already careening out of the forest to meet him, “Lord Megatron!” He greeted with a hasty bow. “How-”

“What,” The larger mech cut him off, “Is the meaning of this?” One large silver arm swept out to indicate the field full of decepticons.

“Well you see, it’s uhm.” The seeker turned to peer at the forces trying to think of a viable explanation. Hundreds of pairs of optics looked back. The disheveled mechs were dented, scratched, and cold. The ground was littered with lost and trampled hats and scarves. It was a great big undignified mess. Starscrean honestly had no idea how this had started to begin with. This madness was in full swing by the time he arrived. the commander’s wing swung up as he laid optics on a certain red mech planted right in the middle of ground zero. “I believe Knock Out was assigned to this duty. Perhaps he would be able to provide a more informative answer?” 

Megatron looked as if he might reprimand his second in command for a long moment but shifted his gaze to his CMO instead. “Well?” He demanded “What could possibly have precipitated this lunacy at the cost of your so prized finish?”

Knock Out peered around him once before smiling up at their leader. He offered a casual shrug, “Training exercise, sir.”


End file.
